Mindlessly Senseless
by Catelina
Summary: A moment in the library between Draco and Hermione secures a future and delves into a past which neither understood, for the war is over but peace hasn't been secured. Pre-HBP. A possible reworking of Mindless Snoggign - opinions welcome.


Hi folks, I have decided to rewrite Mindless Snogging under this title (which isn't all that different) in what I hope will turn into a series of chapters. It's just a general clean up of the original version and reads somewhat more neatly, I hope. I would love to hear your opinion on this reworking and whether or not you think I should continue with this version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The honor of creating the magical and fantastic world of Harry Potter is due solely to J.K. Rowling.

Just reminding people this is pre-HBP :)

Chapter 1

I dragged my hand along the cold stone walls as I wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the school which had quickly become my true_home_; my parents home in the muggle city of Stevonshire quickly losing the comfort it had once held upon finding out that I was in fact meant for another world.

It had not come as a surprise to me when I discovered that I was to attend a School of Magic for young witches and wizards. Albeit the owl's unusual appearance at the kitchen table, my mother's untimely screech and the letter that it dropped in my bowl of cereal were definite shocks and took some time to recover from but the contents of the then-soggy envelope were not. It had not been that I had expected this outcome exactly but one tends to recognise certain differences, even if others don't, and realises that perhaps one is meant for a different world. I realised such was the truth when I turned my neighbour's cat blue by muttering the words _hocus pocus._

It was an intense place to be, more intense than any school I'd ever attended and the learning was like a drug, something that I always wanted more of, which left me craving a new spell or a different potion.

Right now I was headed towards the library in order to borrow out books for an upcoming assignment and as I passed the Great Hall I heard a shout, "Mione!"

I turned and smiled at Ron who was heading towards me.

"Off to the library again?" he joked, and I laughed. "Any idea where Harry is?"

"I think he's up on the third floor." _Snogging your sister in a broom closet,_ I added silently.

"Oh yeah, well I'll head up there then. See you at dinner," he called as he headed towards the moving staircases and I continued on my way.

"The book that you ordered has arrived, Hermione." Madam Prince informed me with a smile and held a paper-covered parcel out to me over the counter as I passed through the open doorways into the high-ceilinged book-lined room.

I thanked her quietly and then headed towards a quieter corner. I scratched furiously at my left wrist as I passed a group of Slytherin girls and without glancing at my face, they giggled and sneered at my jittery moments. I paused for a moment at their table and watched the subtle shift in their features as they recognised the extra 'bling' on my robes which signified my position as 'Head Girl'.

"Is there a problem here, girls?"

They shook their heads furiously and I smirked and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Sure? Because I thought for sure that in a place where there isn't meant to be any conversation that you'd only do so in a dire situation. Sure there's nothing I can do for you all?" I drew further attention to what had first distracted them by leaning my hands on the edge of the table and making sure that the faint cuts that tattooed my fingers were obvious to them all. They had the decency to blush and shake their heads. "Good to know. Let me know if I can help you with any of your studies."

I continued deeper into the shelves and pretended not to hear their words which followed my absence.

"Ask her for help?" one of them scoffed and continued, "that freak? Did you see her hands? I heard that she made those marks herself; crazy as Gilderoy Lockhart, that one!"

I paused mid-step and glanced down at my hands, gritting my teeth to stop the hiss of air that threatened to escape.

"Ssh, Anna! She's the Head Girl and capable of doing a lot worse than what she just did," another hissed at the first speaker and I heard the same girl scoff.

"Absolute rubbish! Dumbledore was a complete fool to choose her, when Slytherin had such better candidates. Can you imagine, girls - the Head Girl_and_ Boy being both Slytherin? We might actually have something interesting happen around here, some changes. Mother says that girl and her friends are criminals and should go before the Wizengamot, after what happened that night last ye-

A volley of 'ssh' and 'hush' were suddenly exclaimed by what must have been the girl's audience and their conversation quickly changed. I walked on further and slowly stopped and leaned against the bookshelves, my face resting against the spine of some old tome. I wrapped my hands around the curls which fell about my face and opened my mouth in a silent scream as I tugged on the shoulder-length strands, feeling like I wanted to crack open.

_Made those marks herself… crazy as Gilderoy Lockhart, that one._

I suddenly felt my foot connect with the base of the shelf without any conscious effort and the bolt of pain that surged through my ankle served to remind me that I was in a public place.

Almost as much as the voice, which rang out behind me. "Should I be surprised to find you in the library, Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled with that aristocratic tone that only money could breed.

I groaned in annoyance and didn't bother to turn around, continuing to rest my face against the shelves.

"You do realise that the books are meant to be opened, and that there are couches further back for sleeping… though I suppose they can be used for much more entertaining activities." I knew that he was leering without having to see his face and I moved further along the shelves, moving my face away and reading the books' titles in a silence that I could only pray continues.

Footsteps followed me and I clutched the package in my hand tighter and tried to concentrate harder on the books.

"I saw you with the fairer of my house."

Was he still there!

"I do hope they didn't cause you any problems." The tone of his voice was condescending to say the least and I whirled around to face him, my face beginning to flush with annoyance. "The younger years can be somewhat callous with their remarks… perhaps imposing with their beliefs."

"Your handiwork, I suppose!" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow, "those simpletons have no idea what goes on this world and are under the impression that your house is the greatest of the four that grace these halls, as if we could learn anything from children who live in their parents' shadows and dream of genocide."

I realised, looking at his face and seeing the widening of his eyes and the setting of his mouth in a grim line that I'd let too much be said.

"Biased much, Granger. As if you of all people could talk about my world as if you have any idea. Weasley could speak with a better understanding and he's a judgemental prat."

"You call him judgemental?" I hissed and shook my head, feeling my hands grow shaky and knowing that I couldn't put up with this for much longer without cracking. "Honestly, Malfoy, just piss off already. We both know where this routine is going to end up – in the exact same place that it has for over six years now, with you calling me a fucking mudblood and you know what? I honestly couldn't give a shit."

I turned my back on him and felt glad when his footsteps retreated, finally leaving me to my own thoughts and inclinations – the reason why I came here in the first place. My solitude didn't last for long as I heard something land with a bang and slide along the floor until it clashed with the heel of my shoes. I tried to conceal how much the sudden movement scared me, but I'm not a magician, and loud noises are something I still don't deal well with… _yet._

I spun around and saw Malfoy standing there with something akin to anger across his features. I opened my mouth to chastise his rash behaviour but he took several steps forward and backed me up against the hard wood of the shelves.

"Before you go judging my kind-"

"Your kind, Malfoy?" I interrupted incredulously. "Your kind _are_ my kind, you stupid fool! We can both do bloody mag-"

"As I was saying – before you go judging my kind, how about you read a book about them which isn't written or hand picked by some muggle-loving fool who softens history, you insipid mudblood."

"And there's the Malfoy that we all know and love. Couldn't even go one conversation without resorting to petty insults; you're so predictable." I shoved him away with both hands and reached down to pick up the book that he'd thrown at me. "Thanks for the recommendation," I sneered, taking a step to the side in order to make my way around him, but suddenly found myself momentarily stunned when he shoved me viciously back against the shelf.

I opened my mouth to bellow furiously at him, but found him suddenly way to far into my comfort zone and my mouth goes dry at the look in his eyes. "Think I'm so predictable now?" he whispers.

"A Malfoy being violent?" I retort and he growls furiously in the moment before he smashes our lips together.

My surprise is echoed by the two books I'd held in my hands dropping to the floor with a clatter and I sagged slightly against the shelves feeling breathless and weak as he continued to kiss me softly. My hands moved involuntarily to his sides; whether it was to push him away or hold him in place was not clear but at the feel of my hands he took another step forward. I gasped at the feel of him pressed against me, slightly taller than me and harder in all the places that I was soft and he took the opportunity of my open mouth to deepen the kiss.

The squeak of disapproval, which could have been a moan, was echoed by his groan and I suddenly felt a calloused hand cup my cheek and tilt my head back further. As he deepened the kiss further, I was suddenly aware of the fact that my hands were tangled in the material of his shirt, holding him tightly against me and that his other hand had found a purchase on my waistline.

He used his hand's leverage to pull us more snugly against each other and it was definitely a moan that escaped me as our lips continued to move against each other. Our breathing was becoming haggard with the effort to sustain the moment, but neither of us paused as the kiss became more enthralling and our hands more entangled. Our teeth clashed together in a feeling that was almost painful but as his tongue wrapped around mine, all I could think was surprise at the sensation of feelings being aroused in me.

Again another groan, from which of us I couldn't decide, and suddenly his lips had left mine and were travelling along the bone of my jaw. I only managed to hold back the moan that lay on the tip of my tongue and as he continued his ministrations along my jawbone, I stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

_I was making out with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was eliciting the most fantastic sensations from just putting his mouth to my earlobe._

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt the calloused palm of his hand come in contact with the skin at my waistline and then suddenly we were kissing again. Deep, thick kisses that seem to make the air crackle and the world crumble a little around the edges. His hand was making soft strokes across the skin of my stomach and as a whine escaped my lips and was swallowed by his own I tugged again on the bunched-up material in my hands and drew him closer.

He groaned, pushed forward for just a moment and then drew himself away with what appeared to be considerable effort. Nothing was said as we looked at one another, our mouthes separated by barely an inch and our breaths haggard and then suddenly something registered in both our brains and Malfoy had wrenched himself away. I glanced at his face, all pink and flushed (mirroring what mine obviously was), and felt nauseas at the thought of what I had just done. _WITH DRACO MALFOY!_

I quickly collected the fallen books from the floor, trying to hide my shaking hands inside the fold of my robes and turned on my heel to leave. But before I could take one step away a hand had grasped my upper arm and I found myself face to face with a now-angered boy.

"What spell, Mudblood?" he gasped, his eyes wide and wild and his fingers clenched tightly.

I looked at him with confusion and then suddenly realised, "you think I put a spell on you!" I said with slight outrage and he shuddered and released my arm.

"You had to! As if I would ever touch anything like you!" He seethed and I flinched back from his anger as I saw another blond-haired man in his place.

I took a deep breath and the deadly vision disappeared and Draco Malfoy was once again Draco Mafloy; a change I wasn't sure was a good thing. I could feel my hands beginning to shake and I clasped the books more tightly as my skin began to crawl with uncomfortable sensations.

"Whatever it was, Granger, I'll have your badge for it!"

I scoffed and he looked almost shocked. "As if I'd want you anywhere near me! As if I'd brew anything that would make you come within ten feet of me – one hundred would be even more preferable." I started walking away from him and then paused at the entrance of the shelves and glanced back at him. He was looking at his hands, his brow furrowed with confusion and aggravation.

"I would never choose you to touch me. Ever." I whispered scathingly and then left the library as quickly as possible in a bid to hide my flushed cheeks.


End file.
